


The wrong and right colours

by Aegithalos_caudatus



Series: Persona 3 omo [7]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Keisuke acting like a doctor, No beta we die like Minato, Omorashi, UTI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegithalos_caudatus/pseuds/Aegithalos_caudatus
Summary: What do you get when you mix the MC, a social link wannabe (or don't wanna be, he hasn't decided yet) doctor, and a UTI?Omorashi, that's what.
Series: Persona 3 omo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483664
Kudos: 6





	The wrong and right colours

**Author's Note:**

> Still not dead. Thesis deadline slowly, but surely approaching, so what better time to write fetish fics?

Among all the people he had to interact with for the sake of social links, Keisuke was one of the few he could consider an actual friend. Hanging out with him in the art club was relaxing. His problem, while not simple, was not something dangerous or annoying, and the older student did not want Minato to make any decisions for him. Between dealing with a boy whose hopes were dying, a boy who was actually dying, a girl who wanted to run away from home, a boy who was delusional and joined a cult, a sleazy businessman, and an androphobic girl who was showing some rather terrifying yandere-like traits, having someone simply rant at him about a doctor vs. artist career choice was nice. Especially since Minato was sure that Keisuke would be successful no matter which path he took. So when his senpai asked him to stay behind to help clean up, he didn't even need the prompting from his persona to agree.

The past two weeks were especially taxing for him, as he had discovered several new arcana and was scrambling to strengthen his personae as much as possible. His afternoons were spent on social links, his evenings on links or self-improvement and his whole weekends were swallowed by dates. Not to mention the Tartarus nights. Minato felt as if he hadn’t had a moment to relax in a long while and shifting boxes alone with only one quiet boy for a company was as close as he was likely to get. 

Another advantage of hanging out at the art club was that he could slip out to the toilets at any time. In the past few days, he had been feeling sudden strong urges to pee quite frequently. He always felt as though he was about to wet himself, but when he got to the bathroom all that he could produce were small spurts. He tried ignoring them after seeing the small volume, but that only resulted in those spurts dampening his underwear. Minato had already excused himself four times while the club was in session and he hadn’t drunk anything since breakfast, so he didn’t expect he would need to leave while cleaning and strengthening his social link. Since the last urge had passed a dull ache had been forming in his nether regions, but compared to the pain of the injuries inflicted by the shadow it was negligible, so he just ignored it.

They were almost done. Minato was sorting tubes of tempera paint into a large box while his senpai dusted the anatomical models. Having discarded all the empty paint tubes, he hefted the heavy box up and leaned it against his stomach to get a better grip. Minato quickly realized that this was a mistake as the lower edge of the box dug into his abdomen right over his bladder. He hurriedly put it back down, but the damage was done. A sharp spasm in his lower abdomen was all the warning he received before a jet of urine soaked his pants. The burning sensation shocked him for a moment, costing him precious seconds before he could get a grip and stop himself. He frantically shoved his hands into his crotch and bent over, hissing quietly at the uncomfortable sensation of stopping midstream. The sudden motion made him dizzy and caused him to overbalance. A pair of hands grabbed his arm just before he hit the ground and eased him into a kneeling position.

“What’s wrong?! Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?”

At some point during the frantic questioning, the upperclassman’s sight was drawn toward’s Minato’s hands. Due to his delayed reaction, the wet spot that has spread over his pants was a bit larger than the area his hands could cover, and his uniform trousers clearly turned darker blue. 

“Come to think of it, you did ask to be excused quite a few times today... Has this happened before?” the brunet muttered the first part under his breath but the second was clearly aimed at the SEES leader. Keisuke got into his doctor persona and started questioning Minato on his symptoms. It was less embarrassing than Minato expected such a line of questioning to be. The other boy had a calming aura and reacted to every answer as if it was a completely normal and natural thing to happen. It wasn’t until Minato had to squirm to forestall another leak that they were both reminded of the urgency of his current situation.

“Ah sorry! Wait here please!”

Minato rested his head against a cool metal leg of a desk and wondered if the heat in his face was from blushing in embarrassment or if he was actually sick and had a fever. He ould hear a muffled sound as Keisuke rummaged for something in a nearby cupboard and then a cut off plastic bottle, the sort used for paint water, was thrust in front of him.

“Here. Use this clean one. I think I know what’s wrong but I will need to see a urine sample to be sure. I’ll give you some privacy. Unless you need help?”

This time, the heat in Minato’s face was most certainly caused by a flaming blush as he assured the other boy that he would be fine. He just wanted the other to leave as quickly as possible. A low burning sensation in his loins has been steadily building up. Another leak was imminent.

Minato started fumbling with his fly as soon as Keisuke’s back was turned, but he didn’t pull his penis out of his underwear until he heard the door sliding shut. That cost him precious seconds and the next dribble ended up partially soaked up by his already wet pants before he could get himself aimed at the container. A sharp jet sprayed against the plastic for a few seconds before subsiding to a dribble again. 

Frustrated, Minato strained and forced his stream to pick up again. He could feel that he wasn’t anywhere near empty yet. With how hyperactive his kidneys have been the past few days and considering how much time had passed since his last bathroom visit, he should have been desperate. And maybe he had been, wetting his pants at a slight pressure against his bladder, but even though he wasn’t able to stop the trickle, he was equally unable to force his bladder to void any faster. In the last-ditch attempt to finish before the older boy came back, he allowed his member to dangle freely in the lower half of a plastic bottle now clutched between his thighs and used both his hands to press against his lower navel. The burning sensation intensified, but he kept pushing unflinchingly as burst after burst of urine was squeezed from his bladder.

After a while, he couldn’t produce any more liquid but he still did not feel empty. The burning has diminished into light soreness, however, so Minato guessed that the urge was just another effect of whatever has been ailing him. He left the bottle on the ground and went to wash his hands in the art-room sink before letting his sempai back in.

Much to Minato’s mortification, the older boy picked up the full bottle and examined the liquid inside against daylight.

“Darker than it should be...”

And then he sniffed it. 

“Well, I can’t really officially diagnose you, but I’m pretty sure that you have a UTI,” declared Keisuke, oblivious to the fact that the other boy was having a minor crisis, “Your face is awfully red. Are you feeling feverish?”

*****

They disposed of the bottle and its contents in the nearest bathroom, the older keeping watched while the younger smuggled the container down the corridor. Despite Minato’s protests, the sempai insisted that someone should accompany him on the way back to the dorm. Thankfully, the first SEES member they ran into was Akihiko and Keisuke was satisfied to leave him with the boxer after a brief explanation.

Minato was glad that the exchange had passed without too much information being shared. It seemed that Keisuke had the doctor-patient confidentiality down, but if he did end up choosing to become a doctor, Minato would have to remind him to work on his bedside manners. 


End file.
